


I Don't Wanna Die Alone (DISCONTINUED)

by afvcso



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Depression, Eventual Smut, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afvcso/pseuds/afvcso
Summary: ~I wanna take you with me, baby, let's just fucking overdose~*Based in an alternate universe where all countries have monarchies*





	I Don't Wanna Die Alone (DISCONTINUED)

Ryan looked at the building with disgust. Why, out of all places, would his parents send him to a boarding school? A fucking boarding school! He was sure that this place was just filled with a bunch of spoiled rich kids. Sure, Ryan’s family was wealthy, but he wasn’t like all the other rich kids. He didn’t want all the money. He wanted to be normal. He tried to be as normal as possible. Little did Ryan know, this was an all-boys boarding school that happened to teach royalty. Eventually, Ryan took a deep breath and walked inside, pulling his suitcases behind him. 

“George Ross, I’m assuming?” A man asked as Ryan walked in. 

The boy visibly flinched at being called by his first name. “Yes, sir.” He didn’t even attempt to correct him. There wasn’t really a point. 

The man smiled a bit. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Mr. Montgomery,” He held his hand out for Ryan to shake, which he did, “and welcome to Edmund Brewer School for Boys.”

Ryan nodded, keeping his mask on. The mask was the one he used anytime he was talking to an adult or someone that he didn’t know personally. All he really did was try to stay as quiet and respectful as possible. “Thank you, sir. I’m glad to be here.” His voice was monotone, and it was almost obvious that he didn’t want to be having that conversation. 

Mr. Montgomery nodded and briefly looked around the area. His eyes lit up a bit, and a small smile came to his face. “Ah! Mr. Smith! About time you got here.”

Ryan looked at the other boy and raised an eyebrow. He looked oddly familiar somehow. He was a bit shorter than Ryan was with slightly long brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. He seemed nice enough, but he also seemed a bit stiff and tense. Nevertheless, he smiled and held a hand out to him. “Hello, I’m Ryan Ross. It’s nice to meet you.”

Spencer nodded. “Spencer Smith. It’s nice to meet you as well.” He replied politely. It was how he was raised. He had to be polite. What kind of prince would he be if he wasn’t?

Ryan’s eyes widened slightly. Shit! He’s the prince of Canada! He somehow was able to hide his wide eyes. He nodded and pushed a bit of his fringe out of his face. “ So, uh, why exactly are you here, your highness?” He asked shyly. 

Both Spencer and Mr. Montgomery laughed. “Mr. Smith goes to school here, Ryan.”

“Oh,” Ryan mumbled, feeling his cheeks flood with warmth and crimson colors. “I didn't know that.” He chuckled awkwardly. 

“And anyway, you can call me Spencer.” The boy shrugged. He didn’t like all of the formalities. “Anyway, I’m here to show you around.” He sent Ryan a friendly smile, hoping to calm his nerves. 

Ryan smiled a bit and nodded. “Sounds great.” He replied, looking at Spencer. 

“You may leave your luggage here, Mr. Ross. We’ll have someone take it to your room.” Mr. Montgomery told Ryan with a comforting smile. He wanted to make the boy as welcome as possible. 

Ryan nodded. “Alright. Thank you, sir.” He replied before turning to Spencer. When asked if he was ready, Ryan nodded once more. 

“Alright then, let’s go.” Spencer grinned at the newcomer. He then started to walk, telling Ryan where everything was. He showed him the cafeteria, the library, even parts of the school, and last, but not least, the dorms. “So, I’ve heard you’ll be rooming with Brendon. Don’t expect much. He’s not the most social butterfly.” Spencer shrugged. “My room is right next door, so just ask if you need anything. Good luck, Ry.” He sent the boy a playful wink before retreating to his own room. 

Ryan looked at the door and chewed his bottom lip nervously. He wasn’t sure what Spencer meant about this Brendon character being not social. Was he just shy? If so, Ryan could relate to that. He doesn’t really talk much at first. Eventually, after standing in front of the door for a few minutes, Ryan grabbed the key and unlocked the door before opening it. The room was dark, but he could definitely see another figure sitting there on one of the beds. That must be Brendon. The older of the two hesitated, not knowing whether he should talk to him or not. Eventually, he decided that they had to talk eventually. “Hi, I’m Ryan. You must be Brendon.” He greeted shyly. 

The dark haired boy turned at the sound of the new voice. He’d forgotten that he was getting a roommate. The prince sighed softly and nodded. “Yes, I am.” He replied quietly, his voice a bit groggy from lack of use. That’s all he said though. Instead, he looked at the new kid. He didn’t even seem to care that Ryan would notice that he was checking him out. After a few seconds, he turned back to looking back through the window. Talking and socialization wasn’t really his thing. He hoped Ryan would get the hint. 

Ryan sighed softly before grabbing his bag and starting to put his stuff away. He’d turned on a lamp so that he could at least see a little bit more. He didn’t want to disturb Brendon more than he already had. Once his stuff was unpacked, he sat down on his bed and grabbed his phone, looking through it. He already had two missed calls from his parents and about 15 texts from multiple different people, asking if he got there safely. He quickly responded to all of them before dropping his phone onto his bed. He looked around the room, his eyes eventually landing on Brendon again. The kid was still looking out the window. Ryan frowned a bit at that. Was he okay? Because he sure doesn’t seem okay. When Brendon’s head moved positions, Ryan immediately looked away, his cheeks becoming a slight crimson color. He didn’t want to be caught staring. It could definitely be taken the wrong way. Sure, Ryan was gay, but people here didn’t know that yet. The sixteen-year-old eventually stopped worrying about him and tried to focus on himself. He wondered what all he could do. He could go talk to Spencer again, or maybe he could go to the library. Yeah, the library sounded nice.

-

Ryan eventually picked a book and settled down on one of the chairs. He needed an escape about now. While reading, his eyes widened. He’d just realized something about his roommate. He was the fucking prince of the United States. How did Ryan not catch it earlier? How did he not recognize the prince of his country? Now he just felt like an idiot. He wondered if that had been a reason why Brendon had been somewhat cold to him. He wasn’t being formal. Then again, Spencer hadn’t liked the formalities, but, of course, Brendon and Spencer were different people. A sigh fell from his lips as he shook his head. He suddenly wasn’t really in the mood to read. This whole day was just a bit odd. He checked his phone before deciding that it would probably be best to go back to the room. It was getting pretty late anyway. He got up and put the book that he had away before starting to walk back to his and Brendon’s room. Once he got into the room, he noticed that Brendon was now sitting at the desk, looking at something on his laptop. “Hey, I’m back.” He announced quietly, but loud enough for Brendon to hear. 

Brendon turned to look at Ryan, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. He was still amazed by the fact that Mr. Montgomery had given him a really hot guy as his roommate. He gave a small nod to show that he heard him. “Where’d you go?” He asked a bit curiously. He wondered if it was anywhere interesting since he’d been gone for a while. 

“The library,” Ryan replied with a shrug. “It sounded like the most interesting of the places that Spencer showed me.” He ran a hand through his hair, hoping to get his hair out of his eyes for a while. It usually just fell back into place. That’s just what happened when Ryan flat-ironed his hair. It also didn’t help that it was cut into a fringe. He didn’t like his natural hair anyway. The waves and curls were too much for him to handle. 

Brendon nodded. “Oh, it’s nice there.” He agreed. He actually went to the library quite often. It was quiet there, and he could easily get things done. “You know since we’re roommates and everything, we should probably get to know each other a little better.” He suggested. This wasn’t usually something he would suggest, but Ryan seemed like a decent person. They almost seemed similar in a way. 

Ryan looked at him, seeming a bit surprised. After a second, he nodded. “Yeah, we probably should.” He agreed with a friendly smile. “How should we start?” He asked Brendon, moving to sit cross-legged on his bed. 

“Well, I guess we could start by playing one of those question games or something?” Brendon suggested though it sounded more like a question. 

Ryan cocked his head slightly to the side. “Like 20 questions?” He asked with a small hint of a chuckle. “Sounds good to me. You wanna go first?” He looked over at the other boy, who had now moved from his desk to the other bed in the room. He had to admit, Brendon was attractive. He was most likely straight though. He was a prince, after all. 

Brendon nodded. “Yeah, I’ll start,” He thought for a moment before asking, “Where did you grow up?” He asked curiously. He honestly wanted to get to know his new roommate. The prince smiled slightly as he waited for an answer. 

“I grew up in Las Vegas, and I’ve lived there ever since. Then I came here this semester for school.” Ryan replied with a shrug. He wasn’t all that interesting, besides the fact that his father owned one of the biggest hotels in Vegas. “What about you?” He asked though it was quite obvious. He mentally slapped himself right after asking the question.

“Well, I’ve lived in a castle my whole life.” Brendon let out a light chuckle. “You did know that I’m a prince, right?” He asked, amusement in his tone. This side of him normally didn’t come out, and when it did, it wasn’t out for long. He probably would shut down in a matter of minutes. 

Ryan immediately felt his face go red. “Yeah, I did, but I guess I just didn’t think before I asked the question.” He chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. This was embarrassing, but he hoped Brendon would just skip over it. 

Brendon nodded and chuckled again. “I guess that reasoning is fair enough. I’d be a bit tongue-tied if I were in your shoes, meeting a handsome prince.” He teased with a playful wink. After he did that, his eyes widened slightly. Where did that come from? He pushed the thought away and looked at Ryan again. “So, shall we continue?” He asked, now becoming a bit shyer and like himself. 

Ryan smiled a bit and nodded, his face becoming redder at Brendon’s comment. Could he tell that he was gay? Hopefully not. Ryan wasn’t out to anyone. “Yeah, I think it’s your turn to ask unless you want to count the question where you asked if I knew you were a prince.” He said with a shrug 

Brendon shook his head. “Nah, let’s not count that one.” He replied. “Anyway, why are you at this school? It’s really far from Vegas.” He asked curiously, running a hand through his hair. 

“Well, my father wanted me to get a good education, so he sent me here since it’s apparently the best school in the world,” Ryan replied with a shrug. “I wanted to get a good education as well, but I’m upset that I have to be all the way across the country from the rest of my family. Even though it’s not like my dad is home much anyway.”

Brendon frowned slightly but nodded. He could definitely relate. His father wasn’t always home as well. Being the king, he had to go to other countries for conferences and things like that. Brendon didn’t really mind though. Surprisingly, he didn’t have the closest relationship with his father. “Yeah, I guess I can kind of relate. My father isn’t always home either.”

Ryan nodded, not replying. He sighed softly. He missed home. It wasn’t as much as he thought he would, but he still missed it. This was all weird, but somehow it was a good kind of weird. Eventually, he asked his next question. “What’s your life really like? I’ve seen and read all of these fairy tales about royalty, but I’ve always been pretty sure that they aren’t true. Are they?” Ryan quirked an eyebrow at the other boy. 

Brendon sighed. He’d never been really asked a question like that, which is a bit surprising. “No, it’s definitely not like fairy tales,” He replied with a hint of a laugh, “Sure, I get to live in a castle, at least when I’m not in school, but it’s a lot more stressful than you’d think. I’m always trying to help my father as much as I can, and I’m trying to prepare myself while I’m getting trained to become the ‘perfect king.’” He explained, using finger quotes at the end. He honestly believed that there was no such thing as the perfect king. 

Ryan nodded again. “You know, we’re more alike than I thought we’d be,” He said with a small smile, “I’m not exactly sure if that’s a good or bad thing yet.” He let out a small, weak laugh. He never expected to have things in common with the prince. He guessed that being heir to a very large company and being heir to a country’s crown were similar in more ways than one would think. Of course, being heir to the throne was a lot more important, but they were still very similar. 

“Yes, it seems that we are,” Brendon replied with a small nod and a smile. He hadn’t ever really related to someone else before. It was nice having someone, almost like a friend, to talk to about these things, “Anyway, back to the game. What kind of hobbies do you have?”

Ryan shrugged. “I don’t really do much, but I like writing,” He replied, “I’m actually taking a creative writing class here.” Ryan smiled at that. He was extremely excited to take that class. Talking about stuff like this made him somewhat happy, something that didn’t happen very often. 

Brendon nodded. “I’m taking that class as well,” He replied, “Maybe we’ll have it together?” The dark haired boy secretly hoped that they had the class together though he wasn’t exactly sure why. Maybe he just wanted to be friends with his roommate since he hadn’t really had friends before. Yeah, that had to be it. It’s not like he was developing a crush on the other boy or anything. That would be a bit crazy. Especially since Brendon wasn’t gay. 

“Maybe,” Ryan replied with a smile, “So, what’s it like here, in your opinion?” He asked, his head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity. He didn’t exactly know what to think of the school yet and needed another opinion before the next day when his first official day of classes start. It definitely wasn’t because he wanted to keep talking to Brendon. 

Brendon shrugged and was silent for a few seconds, thinking before replying, “You never really know what to expect. Some days are boring and some are exciting,” He shrugged once more, “I’m really bad at explaining things.” He sighed softly and frowned a bit. 

Ryan immediately shook his head, “No, you’re not! I get what you mean,” He offered the boy a comforting smile, “That’s kinda how my old school was.” He said with a shrug. Ryan’s old school was interesting, to say the least. They were always wanting to be friends with the boy just because of his father’s wealth. It sucked. 

Brendon nodded shyly before perking back up, “So, anyway, why’d you come in the middle of the school year?” He asked curiously. New students didn’t usually come in January. A whole semester had already gone by. 

“It was the soonest they could get me in,” Ryan replied with a shrug, “I was supposed to come here next school year, but they were able to get me in for this semester as well.” He grinned slightly. He liked it here so far. Sure, he was skeptical at first, but now that he’d met a couple people that seem nice, he was okay with being here. 

“I guess that’s a fair enough reason,” Brendon replied with a shrug while also running a hand through his dark hair, “It’s worth it to come here. I’ve been going here since I was in pre-kindergarten. I’m sure you’re going to love it here” He smiled a bit at Ryan.

Ryan smiled back at him in return. “I have a feeling that this is going to be a lot better than my last school, no matter what,” He said, looking around the room. His eyes eventually landed on the clock that was sitting on the bedside table. It read 11:24 pm, “Shit. It’s late.” The boy stated before looking back at Brendon. 

Brendon’s eyes glanced towards the clock before they met Ryan’s. “Yeah, it is,” He agreed, “We should probably go to bed then.” He sighed softly before standing up and walking to his dresser, grabbing out pajamas and walking to the bathroom to change. 

Ryan sighed softly and laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Once Brendon came back out, he walked over and grabbed his pajamas before changing. Once he came back, the two exchanged goodnights and turned off the lights before getting into their separate beds. The room then fell into an awkward silence while they both tried to sleep. It didn’t come for a while.


End file.
